OOps, I did it again.
by Kandy Girl
Summary: Between the new kid(Heero) and the most popular in school (Duo), there is only one step... LOVE... WARNING: some of the characters act a little out of character and the story has nothing to do with gundams and doctors.
1. Oops I did it again - Prologue

Oops! I did it again  Oops! I did it again by Kandy Girl 
* Gundam wing DOES belongs to me <--- Yeah, right! I wished I could say that! It belongs to his creators and the company who bought it's rights! 
* Anyway, let me explain what this is all about... All this songfics are from the Britney Spears cd "Oops! I did it again. As I listened to it, I realize that the whole thing can make a pretty good story... I know most of you don't like the blond pop singer, but let's recognize the songs are good... So why don't we start??? 
  
  
"Heero, please... I've already explain you!" exclaim Duo as he chased the shorter boy at the park.   
The two boys seem to don't care that there was an audience gathering to listen to their argue.   
"No, Duo! There's nothing that can justify your actions... You lied to me!"   
People gasp.   
"and cheated on me!"   
People gasp once more.   
"I will never forgive you!... Never!" yelled Heero as he made his way.   
The braided boy takeHeero's arm and turn him around. In no time, Heero found his mouth meeting with Duo's. Without knowing how, or why, he replied to the kiss.   
Then, Duo separated and looked at the deep oceans in Heero's eyes. "I love you Heero...Please... Don't leave me, cause I'd die... Please, Heero... forgive this jerk... I'm begging you." whispered the american boy.   
Heero look up at the other boy. He stare as if looking for something... "I love you too Duo..."   
"Awwwwww..." people exclaimed.   
  
_"I don't have an idea of how was it... that all this started... Well... I think I do have an idea... Heck! I know why and how did all this happened... and the only reason was this braided idiot, that I am... Yes... A braided idiot... that for some reason... God decided to reward him with the most precious thing in this world... Heero Yuy."_   
  

* Easy people... This is just an introduction to the real thing... 


	2. Dear Diary

Dear Diary Dear Diary by Kandy Girl 
* Gundam wing DOES belongs to me <--- Yeah, right! I wished I could say that! It belongs to his creators and the company who bought it's rights! 
  
  
_Dear diary   
Today I saw a boy   
And I wondered if he noticed me  
He took my breath away   
_

Dear diary   
I can't get him off my mind  
And it scares me   
'Cause I've never felt this way   


No one in this world  
Knows me better than you do   
So diary I'll confide in you   


Dear diary   
Today I saw that boy   
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me  


And I wondered   
Does he know what's in my heart   
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe  


Should I tell him how I feel   
Or would that scare him away  
Diary, tell me what to do   
Please tell me what to say   


Dear diary   
One touch of his hand   
Now I can't wait to see that boy again   


He smiled  
And I thought my heart could fly  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends   
  
  
"All right students... I'd like to introduce you to your new class mate... His name is Heero Yuy."   
The teacher turn and look at Heero. "Heero? Wouldn't you like to say something to the class?"   
Heero look at the old man... Mr. Voring... then look back at the class. Many eyes looking at him. The short boy give a few steps forward. "My name is Heero Yuy, is a pleasure to meet you." and with this, he returned to his initial position.   
"Thank you for this brief introduction, Mr. Yuy... Now, why don't you take a place." said Mr. Voring as he pointed to the other side of the classroom.   
Heero take a seat beside a black haired girl. As soon as the teacher started the class, the girl turn and smile at him.   
"Hi!" she whispered "My name is Merian."   
Heero turn and look at the girl. She seem to be a nice person. "Hi" replied Heero.   
"Hey... You want me to show you the school?"Merian smile an autentic smile.   
Heero was impressed at the girl's kindness. People like that were difficult to find in this days.   
"Sure."   
  
"This is the laboratory... and this the bathrooms... " said Merian as she pointed to each room.   
Heero follow her finger with his blue eyes.   
"This are the lockers... I guess this one is yours... Number 67, right?" asked Merian, and then turn around to face Heero.   
Heero nodded slightly, then look at the locker.   
"This is a trash can and this is the water..."   
"Um... Merian... " Heero interrupted. "I'm new at school... not new in this world. " Heero sweatdropped.   
Merian laugh. "Sure!... Dumb me... anyway... " Merian decided to continue. "See that room?... That's... Oh. My God!!! Hey!!! Wu Fei!!!"   
A black haired boy was walking in the hall way and suddenly turn at the sound of his name.   
Merian's black eyes set on Heero. She had this big smile on her face. "Heero... I'm going to introduce you to a great friend of mine... " and with no further warning, Merian grab Heero's wrist and pull the boy all the way to the chinese boy.   
"Hey, Wu Fei!!!" chanted Merian as she pull Heero's body through the hall.   
Wu Fei look at the girl and turn his eyes. "Great... Just when I thought the morning was going to go all right, you had to come and screw it all."   
Merian giggle. "Oh. Wu Fei!!! You will never chance!" The black haired girl give one firm slap to Wu Fei's back. "Hey!!! Let me introduce you to Heero!" and push Heero forward. "He's new!"   
Wu Fei examinate the boy, and set his eyes on Heero's. "So you are new".   
Heero nod.   
"You aren't from America, are you?" asked Wu Fei.   
"I'm from japan" replied Heero.   
Wu Fei smile. "It's good to have more students from other countries... Merian and I are chinese although this onna is a deisgrace for the oriental women."   
"Wu Fei!!!" shouted Merian a little irritated.   
Heero chuckle and Wu Fei return his eyes to him.   
"Well... It was nice to meet you Heero... " said Wu Fei. "I got to get to the library, we'll be seeing. " And the chinese boy walked away.   
Merian join her hands in a clap. "Isn't Wu Fei nice??" she asked.   
Heero smile. "Yeah... He's a pretty cool guy... On his way."   
Heero look up and found the most gorgeous face he'd ever seen. It was this tall boy of creamy skin and beautiful violet eyes. There was this long chestnut hair in a braid. At the sight of this god, Heero found himself lost... Unable to think... move... or do something... just... stare.   
"Heero???.... Heeeero????" Merian called as she snap her fingers at Heero's face.   
Heero's thought pop out and he return to reality. "uh... huh?"   
"What's wrong with you?... Are you feeling sick or something... You suddenly were lost in space or something."   
Heero blush and scratch his head. "I'm sorry... I was just... "   
Merian look at the direction that Heero was looking before. "Oh. My god!" she exclaim. "Don't tell me that you like the demon Maxwell?!!"   
Heero's face turn even redder. "No! No... I was just looking at the long braid... I wasn't... What did you said?" He look at Merian with a face full of pure curiousness.   
Merian take a deep breath. "The demon Maxwell... That's how they call him." she explain. "His real name is Duo Maxwell."   
"And... and what do they call him that way... not that I care.. " Heero try to sound casual.   
Merian smirk. Heero was bad at lieing. "Well... Beacuse he's got the attitude of one... there are lots of rumors about him... Like, that he's this casanova... but he has no girlfriend... and that he once hit a teacher... oh. and there's one that says he ate a whole cow once... and it was alive."   
"No way!" Heero exclaim.   
Merian turn her eyes. "But those are just rumors, Heero... Don't pay much attention on them."   
The black haired fix one of her pig tails and then added. "Just one thing... If you don't want to get in trouble in this school... Stay away from the reach of gossips." Merian look at a group of girls who were whispering things between themselves. "See those girls?"   
"Yes?" Heero said, stil confuse.   
"Don't mess with them... They are aware of every kind of gossips around the school, and make sure to give them away... I mean... If you get in some kind of trouble, they'll make sure all the school know about it... This school loves rumors and gossips, and they enjoy eating good reputations... So better stay cool."   
Heero swallow a knot that had form in his throat. He take one last look at the gossip girls... They appear to be so nice and sweet... But you know what they say, the wolves are everywere, just that they are dressed as sheep.   
Then, Heero turn and look at Duo. He appear to be like a great guy... But was he a sheep or a wholf?... Heero couldn't tell... He just knew that he was feeling something strange... something he've never felt before.   
'Duo' Heero repeated in his mind. The name sounded so lovely... Lovely like the owner. A sigh scaped from his lips... Duo seem to be so far away... Unreachable.   
  
The next day, Heero was walking on the hall way. Last night, he'd been thinking on Duo... He was able to get just a little sleeping and it was shown on his face. He made his way to his locker.   
'Let's see... ' Heero told himself... 'was it 12-04-01?' Heero try the combination on the locker.   
Wrong... That was the combination of his locker in the other school. Heero exhale in exasperation.   
Just then, someone open the locker besides him, but Heero kept trying to remember his combination. He tried other one but it was again wrong, and it was again, other one from other of the many schools he'd been in. His mother was constantly traveling because of work, and since there was no father, he always took Heero with her. It was really tough to learn a combination for a semester and then learn other for the other... There's got to be a time in witch you just don't know whitch is witch!   
'Damn!' exclaim Heero in his mind and hit the locker.   
"Having trouble with the locker, huh?"   
Heero turn around and his heart stop as his eyes met with the violet eyes that had haunt him last night.   
Duo Maxwell, better known as the demon Maxwell was standing by his side. A smile formed on his lips and those pretty violet eyes sparkling like a dimond.   
"Need some help?" he asked.   
"Oh. No! No!" Heero turn away. His face was on fire and his heart beating like crazy. What kind of effect was this???... "I just forgot my combination... " he exclaim and try to remember the 6 digits, unsuccesfully cause the braided boy that was standing by his side was the only think he picture on his mind. "Oh. I rememeber!" lied Heero. "and started working on the locker."   
Duo watch as Heero tried to open the locker with no success. "You sure don't need help?" he insited.   
"I'm fine... really!... It's just that this locker always do this at first and then opens." Heero lied one more as he insited with the invented combination.   
"Well... Cause the combination you are using is wrong." remark Duo.   
Heero turn to look at the other boy surprised.   
"I know because I had that locker last semester... " he explain. He then reach for the locker and try other combination. "After you do the whole combination thing... you push back and lift the door a little... That way it'll open easily... why don't you try it?" Duo offer Heero.   
Heero do as he was told, just that he was too nervous that he hit his nose when he open the locker. "Ouch!" Heero exclaim as he cover his nose with a hand.   
Duo smirk. "That was a nice hit, champion... Come on, let me see it."   
Heero uncover his nose. "I can't believe how stupid I am." he scolded himself.   
Duo smile. "It's ok... I think I've lost count of how many times I hitted myself with that darn locker..." then look at Heero's face. "well, seems like there was no harm... " but then he look at Heero's blue eyes. "You got beautiful eyes. " he commented.   
Heero look away blushed.   
"T... thanks..." he said and then return to the locker.   
"You look like you had not much sleep." said Duo as he also return to his locker and started picking up some books.   
"I... I... I was doing homework." Heero quickly replied.   
Duo close the locker. "Well... You better do homewrok earlier, you have a pretty face already... it'd be even more beautiful without the rings. " then the braided boy left.   
Heero's face was red like a tomatoe, and his eyes set on the boy who was walking away.   
'Oh. My God...Can someone call a nurse cause I think I'm gonna faint'   
  
At brake time, Heero was being pull by Merian once more.   
"Where are we going again???", asked Heero in something that heard more like a whimper than a question.   
Merian giggle. "To see Wu Fei!... I heard that the coach asked the principal for extra meetings at brakes." exclaim the girl of black pig tails.   
"Is Wu Fei on a team?" Heero raise an eyebrow.   
"Yep... Football!" she replied in almost a cheer.   
Heero smirk. "Hey Merian... You like Wu Fei???" His eyes seek for Merians expression.   
And it was worth it. Merians expression was priceless. "What??!!" she exclaim. Her face turning red. "No! No! There's no way! Wu Fei is like a brother... I would no!!! No!!! What in the world make you think that I... Come on, we'll be late!!!" and pull Heero once more on a faster pase.   
Heero chuckle, although he felt like whimpering a little more. Merian had tighten her grip on his wrist as she got all nervous and all this pulling wasn't helping.   
  
Heero didn't had coherent toughts by the time Merian stopped. Maybe that was because all the fast running and pulling had been shaking his brain all around that it finally broke. Anyway, the blue eyed boy looked around and found himself on an unkwnown hall way.   
"Where are we???" asked Heero still a little dizzy from the ride.   
"Hallway 15... classroom 56." answer Merian as she poke from the little window on the door.   
Heero look at Merian and sigh. Then take a seat on the floor. "Are we going to stay here?"   
"Well yes!!! What did you expected... I mean... It's not like we are going to get in there?"   
"Why not???" asked Heero.   
"Because... It's a FOOTBALL meeting... Do you see a football player around???... I just see a cute girl and a..." Merian look at Heero and smile.   
Heero frown.   
"Merian???... Why is it that I don't like the way you are smiling and looking at me???"   
  
"We got to put some energy!!! Some courage!!! A little of strength and a lot of brains!!!" exclaim the coach as he hit the desk.   
A guy yawn. This team meetings were killing them... They had enough of the coach's blabbering on the trainings to have to stand this stupid meetings.   
The door open and Heero walk in. Everyone turn around.   
"May I help you?" asked the coach.   
Heero look around. Everyone was looking at him. "Em yes... I came here... " the cobalt eyed boy turn and look at Merian hidding behind the door making signs to proceed. "I... "   
What's worse than making a fool of yourself infront of a bunch of people... Making a fool of yourself infront of HIM! Duo Maxwell!!!   
Heero was breath taken the time he saw those amethyst eyes looking at him and tried to get out of the place as fast as he could but back there was Merian making him signs to don't pull back. Heero take a deep breath and proceed.   
" was thinking on getting in the team, sir." coclude Heero.   
"The incriptions are at trainings, at 2:00 " answer the coach.   
Heero look at Merian, but she kept making signs.   
"Em... Yes!" exclaim Heero. "Of course! How fool of me!"   
Wu Fei notice how Heero was constantly turning back at the door and take a peek. There was Merian, peeking by the little window on the door. He sigh. This girl was unstoppable.   
"Yes... sure, young man..." said the coach as he push Heero to the door.   
Heero release himself from the coach and walk to the desk.   
"Coach... I can't leave without showing you that I am YOUR man!... I mean... It's just like my last coach use to tell me... 'never leave a coach without your best impression'!" Heero lied.   
"Really?... Who was your coach?" the coach raise an eyebrow.   
"Who cares about him!... We're not interested in the past... we're interested in the future... Why bother in a State Champisonship... when we can have the whole country championship."   
"I like your attitude, boy... What's your name?"   
"Yuy, sir... Heero Yuy." replied Heero as he write his name in the blackboard and motion Merian to come in.   
"What are you doing, Yuy?" asked confuse the coach as he saw Heero moving his hand on a sign for Merian to come in.   
"What... This?" asked the tan skinned boy as he repeat the sign. "Oh. I'm just... asking for the courage and the wiseness to come in... to come to us!" replied Heero.   
"Really!"   
"Yes! In fact!... um... I think that those are important factors on a football player, sir... Just look at this..." explain Heero as he started drawing a little stick man.   
As the coach was paying attention to all of Heero's crazy drawings that lead to nowhere, Merian silently open the door and walked in. She reach for the seat behind Wu Fei.   
"Hey!" she whispered.   
"What do you think you are doing here!" Wu Fei shout all irritated.   
Everyone turn around to see what was wrong with Wu Fei.   
"The chinese boy clear his throat. "I was talking about the clumsiness... What is it doing HERE where it is suppose to be the wiseness and courage instead of it." he explain.   
"Very Good, Chang!... I feel that everyone is getting the spirit!" cheered the coach.   
Heero turn the coach's face back to the board.   
"Anyway, Mr. Coach Sir! Just look at all this diagram that we have here..." Heero point at his drawing, that was no diagram, just a bunch of arrows, crosses and lil dolls. "Do you feel the victory???"   
"Yes!!!" exclaim the coach.   
"I can't hear you Mr. Coach Sir"   
"Yes!!!" he shouted. "Everyone... Do we feel the Victory at out hands???" asked a very enthusiastic coach.   
"Yes!!!" shouted back all the football players.   
"Yes!!!" shouted Merian.   
Everyone turn and look at her.   
"Lady... Exactly... what in this world are you doing IN here?" asked the coach.   
Merian look around. "Um... Isn't this the Homecomming meeting???... Oh. Sorry!" she replied and quickly left.   
Heero was making his own scape when the coach turn and look at him. "Congratulations, Mr. Yuy... YOU are in our team!" the man slap friendly Heero's back.   
Heero was pushed forward by the slap. He turn and look at the coach.   
"I... I am???"   
'What have I done!!!!!!!' Heero asked himself.   
Everyone started cheering and clapping. Heero look around seeking for the only people he cared about in that room. There he was, looking at him and smiling. Duo... Clapping and giving him a look that was silently congratulating him.   
Heero smile back and blush.   
'Mmmm... Maybe I can get use about this...MAYBE'   

* All right... They've met eachother... They both are cool with it... Heero has made it to the football team, but who says it's over there... There's still all that gossip thing and a lot more to come!!! 


	3. Can't make you love me

Can't Make You Love Me Can't Make You Love me by Kandy Girl 
* Gundam wing DOES belongs to me <--- Yeah, right! I wished I could say that! It belongs to his creators and the company who bought it's rights! 
_   
  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you   
_

Don't care about money   
It doesn't give me half the thrill   
To the thought of you, honey   
So tell me that you want me still   
If only I could trade the fancy cars   
For a chance today, it's incomparable   
I might be sitting with the movie stars   
Everybody say that I have it all 

But I can't make you love me   
Is it my life or the things I do?   
Can't make you love me   
I'm just a girl with a crush on you 

I have been through changes, yeah   
But I'm still the girl you used to know   
It's made me no different   
So tell me why you had to go   
Oh baby, I will trade the fancy cars   
For a chance today, it's incomparable   
I might be sitting with the movie stars   
Everybody say that I just have it all 

Just the thought of being close to you   
It's incomparable   
Should be happy with the life I live   
And the things I do   
Seems like I have it all 

Can't make you, make you love me baby   
It's my life, what can I do?   
Can't make you love me, alright   
I'm just a girl with a crush on you 

I'm just a girl with a crush on you   
  
"Damn!" exclaim Heero as he hit once more the face with the locker's door.   
"Hey... Keep with the good work!" said Duo as he open his locker.   
Heero turn around and smile... Well, he tried.   
"I saw you at the meeting..." commented Duo.   
"Yeah... I don't know what got into me." replied Heero.   
Duo put some books in the locker. "I've never seen anyone handle the coach that way... You were cool man." and with this, Duo give Heero a light punch in the shoulder.   
Heero smirk nervous. "Thanks!"   
"So now you'll be part of the team, huh?"   
Heero turn around. "I think so..."   
"That'll be great..." said Duo and give a smile to the shorter boy.   
Heero blush. "Y... yeah... I guess so..."   
A blue haired girl stop by. "Duo, are you coming?"   
"Sure... " Duo close the locker.   
Duo and the other girl walk away. He put his arm around her waist. Heero look at the couple away.   
"So... where are we going, Hil?" Heero was able to listen to their conversation.   
The blue haired girl chuckle. "My parents aren't home..."   
"Oh..." was the last thing Heero heard come out of Duo.   
  
It was Biology class. To Heero's misfortune, Merian wasn't in it with him so Heero would have to hang alone. He was early to the class so he took a place. The others would be there in no time.   
And just as he predicted, everyone started to come in. To his suprise, the group of girls Merian had shown him walk in and seat on the desks by his side (just mere coincidence).   
"Isn't Katty just gorgeous?" commented Relena Peacecraft, who was the school president too. "I heard she's pregnant."   
"No way!" exclaim Dorothy, head of the school newspaper. " I bet it is of Billy.   
"You sure? I'm almost sure it is Duo's" replied Relena. "I wouldn't be surpirise if Billy is the one pregnant of Duo... I mean, the guy has laid with half of the school." added the blond girl.   
Heero couldn't help to listen to all the gossip.   
"Talking about the demon... Have you seen him?" asked Dorothy with a malicious smirk in her face.   
"Nop." replied Relena, seconding Dorothy in their game that was practically a ritual.   
"And... Have you seen Hilde???" chanted Dorothy.   
"Nop."   
The two girls giggle.   
Sally Po, Biology teacher, walk in.   
"Just what is so funny to have the Eastweak witchs giggling" asked Sally Po in a demanding tone.   
Relena and Dorothy turn and throw a couple of threatening looks at the older woman.   
"Girls, don't even try it... I'm much older... and have the authority to have your little butts kicked out of the school" replied Sally and then reach out for her huge biology book.   
Heero look at Sally and mentally smiled. This woman was so sure of herself. Heero liked her.   
The blue eyed boy was able to hear the sharp commnets about the teacher that Relena and Dorothy were passing to each other in low whispers.   
There was no doubt that with this girls... you shouldn't mess...   
  
At GYM class Heero was again, not with Merian, but there was Wu Fei and a friendly blond guy named Quatre.   
The GYM teacher have them in teams of three and put them to do the basic things in basquetball: passing, catching, throwing, etc. Wu Fei finish with his round of basquetball craps, so he threw the ball to Quatre who started with the bunch of exercises.   
Heero look up and find the teacher talking to a guy who appear to be from a higher semester. He was tall and blond. Beautiful long platinium hair and crystal eyes. They appear to be arguing about something when the caoch suddenly walk away. The platinium haired guy turn and caught Heero looking at him.   
Heero unconciously gasp but didn't look away. He didn't miss the smile given by the elder guy.   
BLAM!   
The cobalt eyed boy hit the floor.   
"Oh. My God! Heero, I'm sorry!" exclaim the blond Winner as he run to Heero who was laying on the floor.   
Quatre knee and tried to nurse Heero. "Are you ok, Heero... I'm really sorry... I thought you were ready." Quatre apologize.   
"Wow, Yuy... Those were some pretty good reflections." joked Wu Fei.   
Heero touch his head. "I wasn't looking when he throw me the ball!" he replied.   
"I thought you were... I'm really really sorry, Heero." apologize once more Quatre.   
Heero tried to stand. "It's ok... I'm fine."   
A pair of strong arms help Heero up. "You ok?"   
Heero look up and found the platinium haired guy helping him.   
"Yes... sure... that's the way I always catch the ball." joked Heero as he rub his head.   
Milliardo chuckle. "Really, then it'd be great if you could join the basquetball team... We'd love to have such a good player with us."   
Heero fix himself, then look at the taller boy. "Sorry... already taken by the football team."   
"What a shame... such a potential... such skills... such a boy like you." Milliardo put his hand in Heero's shoulder.   
Wu Fei cross his arms and grunted. "I tought you were here to talk to the coach, not to gather people for the basquet looser team."   
Milliardo throw a death glare at the chinese boy. "I was... I just wanted to make sure that he made it to a good team... Not just a team of apes." replied the blond guy. "Well think about it, ok?"   
Milliardo walk away.   
"Who was him?" asked Heero without taking his eyes off the dazzling blond.   
"Milliardo Peacecraft... Captain of the Basquetball team." Quatre answered.   
"Did you just said Peacecraft?... Is he Relena's brother'"   
"Yep." answered Wu Fei. "Both are just the same trash."   
  
"So you made it to the Football team?" asked amazed Merian.   
"Yes, " replied Heero... "I don't know what am I gonna do, I mean... I've neveer play football, not like this."   
Merian put an arm around Heero's neck. "Ah. Don't worry, Heero, you'll do fine. And if things go all wrong, you blame it on other thing."   
"That sounds like a good advise, thanks Merian!" Heero smile.   
"You are welcome, Heero! That's what friends are for!" cheered Merian.   
"You've been so nice by volunteering to come with me to the practices... "   
Merian rub her head. "Yeah. I guess I've been."   
"Hey... wait a second... You sure you are coming with me to the training to support me... or to see Wu Fei???" Heero frown.   
"No!... I came to support you..." replied quickly the pigtail girl. When Merian look at Heero's frown eyes, she added. "... and Wu Fei... But who cares about that, I mean... Let's just have fun!"   
Heero smirk. "Yeah. Right..."   
  
At the football field. Heero walk in. He turn back and saw Merian looking at him and cheering from the benches.   
The coach walk toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you made it here, kid... The dressers are over there... Here's your uniform."   
Heero take the uniform in his hands. "Thanks coach."   
"Put it on, and let's scramble!!!"   
Heero sweat droped. "Yeah... sure... scramble..."   
Heero walk toward the dressers. In there, was Wu Fei.   
"Jo, Yuy!" the chinese boy greeted.   
"Hey!" Heero greeted back with a smile. Wu Fei was a friendly guy if you knew how to get to him. It appeared that Heero got to him from the right angle. "Merian is out there waiting to see you."   
Wu Fei exhale in frustration. "That onna..."   
Heero chuckle. He knew that all those insults and teasing from Wu Fei to Merian meant that Wu Fei liked the girl, in a Wu Fei way.   
After done with the clothes, Heero got to the field with Wu Fei. Once there, he look around to see if Duo was there. It appeared that the Demon Maxwell wouldn't make it to the training too. After he left with that blue haired girl, apparently named Hilde, Heero didn't saw Duo again in the rest of the day. So sad... Heero thought that by getting to the team he'll get a chance to spend more time with Duo and who knows... whatever that comes with it.   
"All right!" shouted the coach and blow his whistle. "Let's start!!!"   
The players started with some tough exersice. All the stuff they did was smiliar to what Heero remember as the games they put them at camps... But that heavy things they had on made the things a lot more difficult. By the time they were done, Heero coulnd't feel his muscles. He throw himself to the floor.   
"Yuy, get up... The best thing is comin!" said Wu Fei as he kick a little Heero's body.   
"Give me 5 minutes, Wu Fei..." replied Heero from the floor.   
The coach walk toward the two boys. "Yuy! What do you think you are doing there... Are you tired???"   
"No... Of course not, sir." said Heero, al though he knew his body was begging him to quit to all that football crap. "I'm just... getting the power of Mother Earth to my body."   
"Good!" replied the coach... "But you can get the power of Mother Earth later... Now, we are starting the good stuff... playing"   
Heero look up and saw all the players push themsleves and jump over each other. He will have to do that?! Heero felt like fainting.   
Wu Fei help Heero up and take him to a line of players.   
"Come on, Yuy... You'll be on my team."   
"I want to be in the team of the ones who get to rest..." complained Heero.   
"There is a team... but those are the loosers who don't get to play... And I won't let you go to that team. A honorable warrior doesn't let a partner die, does he?" grunted Wu Fei.   
"Whatever..."   
Everyone position themeselves. Heero imitate Wu Fei. There were two lines of players that where looking to each other.   
'Why is it that I feel I won't like this?' Heero ask himself as he saw the guy infront of him. He was thin and tall with amazing green eyes.   
"I'm sorry for being late..."   
Heero quickly turn around as he recognize that voice.   
"Maxwell!!! You got some serious problems that I'm not willing to tolerate!" shouted the coach at the braided wonder.   
Heero was so happy that Duo made it to the tarinings. Maybe all this tireness and pain will worth it.   
Heero was so busy looking at Duo talk to the coach, that he didn't realize they'd given the sign to start playing and the green eyed boy went over him. Heero fall flat to the floor. Great... With this, there were two times he ended in the floor while practicing a sport.   
The green eyed stood up and take his helmet off. "Hey, you ok?"   
Heero look up and saw that the other boy had this long bangs that cover half of his face.   
"I've been in worse things..." Heero replied.   
The tall boy offerered Heero a hand. Heero took it and suit himself to get up.   
"Easy Barton..." the chinese boy walk toward the two. "you don't want to injure the coach's star."   
The green eyed boy look at Heero. "Oh. Yes. You are the one of the senseless chattering."   
Heero blush. How embarasing that people would recognize him because of that silly act. The blue eyed boy nodded.   
Trowa laugh. "That was something you don't get to see everyday."   
Someone jump over Wu Fei.   
"What the... " exclaim the chinese boy. "There's only one person stupid enough... Maxwell, that's you right?"   
By this time, Duo was riding Wu Fei's back. "Hey, Wu Fei!"   
"Get off me, Maxwell!!!" demanded Wu Fei. "NOW!!!"   
Duo hoped off the chinese boy.   
"Maxwell, you are a disgrace to this team and to the whole human raze!"   
Heero chuckle.   
"Ah! But that's why you love me, Fei..." replied Duo.   
"All right people! Less chattering!" shouted the coach. "We got a training to do!"   
Heero position himself. Trowa position infront of him.   
"Look... When they blow the whistle... " Trowa explain "You got to push me with the upper part of your chest and shoulders, no hands."   
"Ok!"   
Duo push Trowa away. "You go catch the ball, Barton... I'll take this place."   
Trowa noded and walk away.   
"Hey, it's good to see you." Duo greeted the blue eyed boy, who thanked that he was all sweaty cause that way, the blush will hide.   
"Yeah... Sure..." Maybe this football thing wouldn't suck.   
There was this whistle and Heero didn't waste his time. He ended over Duo.   
"Wow..." was the only thing Duo said as he found himself down and with Heero on top.   
  
At the end of all the train, the players were getting the hell out of the place. Heero saw Merian run toward him.   
"Hey, Heero you did great!" she cheered. "Very good for a person that hasn't ever played football!"   
"Thanks!"   
Trowa walk toward the two with a huge bag. "Congratulations, Yuy... You'll fit perfectly in the team." The taller boy rub Heero's hair as if Heero was a puppy.   
Heero laugh and watch the green eyed as he left.   
"Hey..."   
Heero turn around and found himself face to face with the famous Demon Maxwell.   
"Pretty cool over there, huh?" The braided boy put his arm around Heero's neck. "But, hey... Next time, it won't be so easy to get me to the floor!"   
"Well... We'll see that, cause, like you've seen, I'm stopable... They use to call me, Machine Yuy." Heero joked.   
Duo chukle. "Then, you'll show me what you got on the next training, Machine." Duo spank Heero's ass and leave.   
Heero gasp.   
"Wow... I can't believe you made friends with Duo!" exclaim Merian.   
"What's so impressing about that?... Yuy is very sociable, and now, an excellent player!" Wu Fei walk in.   
"Wu Fei!!!" Merian yelled.   
"Onna! The next time you come, try not to scream to much, I can't remember feeling so emabrrassed in my whole life!"   
Heero was still looking at Duo who was greeted by one of the cheerleaders. Heero felt so jealous when he saw the braided boy kissed vigoruosly the blond girl, and then hoped with her in a car that left the place on a great speed.   
What was the point in being able to now talk to Duo, if the amethyst eyed guy would only see him like a friend and that was it.   
  
Heero walk home. He got to the kitchen and help himself to the refrigerator. There was a note in there.   
  
_Heero, I'll be late home, don't wait for me. There's spagetti and chocolate puding in case you are hungry... Luv. Mom_   
  
Heero sigh and open the refrigerator. He took out an orange juice carton and pour some on a glass. As he take sips of juice, he stare at his mother's note.   
She was never home... Her work appeared to be the most important thing in her life. Heero knew that was the reason why his father left her. There was no space in her mother's heart for anyone.   
Heero walk out and return with a pen in his hand. He walk to the note and write something.   
  
_Mom... I made it to the football team... and I think I'm in love... with other guy._   
  
Heero look at what he had just wrote and then take the note off the refrigerator. He made sure to tear it in little pieces and when he was done, he threw it to the waste basquet.   
  
After taking a bath, Heero hop in his bed. He was so tired with all that training and sleep was winning him. As he was being taken to the world of dreams, he found himself thinking again of him. Duo... Just like he'd thought back then... He was unreachable... So unpredictable and iresistable. Heero knew that this night he'll dream on the amethyst eyed boy... Because Duo was an impossible dream.   
  

* Oh. Poor Heero... Have you ever had one of those impossible loves???... *sighs* Mine was Brad Pitt when I saw the Meet Joe Black movie... Anyway... There's still more... don't miss the next chapter!!! 


End file.
